


Flavors

by Tortellini



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: 1990s, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Shopping Malls, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Marco has a moment with Ax when the pair of them go to the mall to buy some supplies for a class Marco procrastinated for until the very last minute. Needless to say, things go awry.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill/Marco (Animorphs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Flavors

So sometimes Marco just hung out with people one-on-one. And sure, most of those 'people' were just Jake, and 'one-on-one' consisted of kicking his ass in video games (every single time too--the boy just didn't know when to give up!). But Jake wasn't the _only_ one Marco hung out with. Sometimes Tobias, though they ended up butting heads more often than not. Sometimes the girls, because he wasn't sexist, and ladies loved him--though Rachel was almost always on his ass about something or another, and that ended up with the two of them butting heads too. And sometimes he hung out with Ax. 

Ax was something different than the rest of his friends. For one thing, he was an alien. But Marco wasn't even thinking of that. He was just fun to hang out with, okay? It was like Marco was a kid again when he was with him. Every experience was new with Ax and that was something to get a kick out of. Walking on two legs? Check. Making mouth sounds? Check. Food?? Double check. Anyway the point was Marco liked him.

He liked him a lot. 

(And sometimes, when he had a second by himself after a mission--usually late at night, when his dad was already snoring softly in the other room--Marco let an exhausted mind wander. If his mom, his real mom, would look at him with her warm dark eyes and hold his hands and tell him she loved him anyway...

Or if she'd be full of disappointment and pity, because her son was a-a--)

"--so I was like, I hate this assignment, this is the stupidest thing I've ever done and that's honestly saying something--" Marco was saying loudly as he and Ax walked through the mall. Slowly, because Ax was walking on his 'fragile little human legs'. Marco didn't mind though. They were headed to the food court, because of course they were. But before that they had to stop in a Mister Art™ to grab some stuff for a--you guessed it--an art project Marco had since procrastinated with. 

"It _is_ saying something." Ax agreed solemnly. "Something. Fing. Sum-uh-thing."

Marco would've done a double take on that sweet burn he'd just experienced, but they came to the paint. He grabbed some tubes and wrinkled his nose at the price, but hey, they were necessary to pass the dumb class. 

"...I wonder if different colored paints taste differently," he mused more to himself than to Ax as he walked up to pay. 

"They do."

Marco's shoulders stiffened slightly. He almost didn't want to look at him. "Ax-man, why-why'd you say that with such certainty just now??" It dawned on him. He really wish it hadn't. "Dude, you didn't. Ax, no."

"Ax yes," Ax said simply. 


End file.
